


How to Survive Living with Superheroes

by NESW_23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NESW_23/pseuds/NESW_23
Summary: Disclaimer: All rights reserved to their rightful creators and owners.How do you survive living with superheroes when you've got secrets?How do you raised teenagers while you're off saving the work all the time?When two members of the Avengers coincidentally gain teenage girls as relatives on the same day what kind of chaos will ensue at the Tower and in the lives of everyone who lives there?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to post once a week but no promises, chapter length will vary.  
> I know JARVIS is replaced by FRIDAY durning Age of Ultron but I kind of always liked him better so that's what I'm using.  
> Imagine Bucky didn't run away after Winter Soldier but ended up getting help from Steve and the Avengers.  
> Also for the sake of this story the Avengers also live in the Tower and not the Compound.  
> Oh and Pietro never died because, well, he's fun and deserved more than getting killed off.  
> Story starts in fall of 2015.

It was a phone call in the middle of the night, that was all it took to rock the world of billionaire, philanthropist, former playboy, Tony Stark. It was enough to have him in a hospital out in the middle of nowhere USA in the middle of the night.

Many things ran through Stark’s mind as he followed a doctor and Social Service worker down a hallway. Why had his father never told him about his sister? Why was he doing this without Pepper? How traumatized would this girl be having seen the bodies of her whole family murdered? How the fuck was he going to raise a teenage girl!

“Mr. Stark I must warn you your niece is delicate in her current state, and she does not seem to want to speak with anyone.” The doctor warned.

“Let me see her!”

The doctor opened the door.

Stark walked inside stopping at the sight of a teenage girl sitting on the bed awake. He had not expected that. “Hi.”

The girl looked over.

“I’m Tony I’m your uncle, can you tell me your name?” He asked cautiously, stepping forwards. 

The girl moved her hand spelling something out in American Sign Language. And for once Tony was glad he’s learned the alphabet. “L-E-N-A.”

“Lena?”

She nodded then pointed to her throat and shook her head.

“You can’t talk.”

Lena confirmed with a nod.

Tony was annoyed that the doctors hadn’t caught this but glad he had found out now. “Lena I’m here to take you home with me, I know it’s a lot to process finding out you have an uncle and all but I really hope we can be friends.”

Over three thousand miles away in Las Vegas a disoriented young woman stumbled out of a casino. She looked around at all the bright lights. Horns sounded and she jumped staring at the taxi that had nearly hit her.

Strange it looked so different. “Hey Kid get the hell out of the road!” A voice called.

She moved quickly stepping out of the road and back onto the curb. It was loud, bright, and frankly smelled like sick. Someone knocked into her causing her to spin. Everything around her was becoming overwhelming, too overwhelming. 

Smack! The girl hit the pavement. Most people around her stepped over here walking around her, avoiding her. But a few college girls there for a twenty-first birthday walked over and called 911. Female solidarity and all that.

Clint Barton had not been on a regular SHIELD op since Loki had broken into the black site and taken the Tesseract. But he didn’t think that would be the case on this one, seeing as all he had to do was find out why a teenage girl looked like she walked straight out of the 40’s with nothing made after 1943. 

He looked down at the teenager on the bed then picked up a plastic bag with her things inside, specifically the one with a picture in it. A familiar face stared back at him from the photo and it wasn’t the girl’s. Clint frowned then opened the bag taking out the photo, it seemed real.

There was a soft groan and he looked up to see the girl was waking. Setting the photo back in the bag, he put it down. Thinking on his feet, Clint turned on the camera on his phone and set it up to record before propping it up to show the girl.

“Where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital.” He answered.

The girl moved slowly sitting up and looked at him before staring in horror at the hospital monitors and wires connected to her. “What is this!” The beeping on the monitor sped up as the girl panicked.

“Easy, easy, don’t touch it, they're there to help you.” Clint told her, “My name is Agent Clint Barton.”

“Dorothy Barnes.” She answered then looked at him again.

“Nice to meet you. I need to ask you a few questions Dorothy, do you feel up to that?”

She nodded.

“Can you tell me the date?”

“November 22.”

“And the year?”

“1943.”

“And who is president?”

“Roosevelt.”

“What are you doing in Las Vegas?”

“I was supposed to travel to here, I got here a bit earlier than I thought I would.”

“Why Las Vegas?”

“I was being sent to live with my real father.”

“Do you have any other family around here?”

“No, my mother and sisters are in Brooklyn with my Step-Father.”

Clint grabbed the picture handing it to her, “What about your brother?”

Dorothy smiled sadly, “Bucky? He died in the war a few weeks ago.” She answered. “All thanks to that stupid draft.”

“Thank you.” Clint got up and stopped the recording on his phone then sent it to a number in New York.

“Did I pass Agent?”

“What?”

“Whatever you were testing me on, did I pass?”

“I don’t know.” He answered. “Do you mind if I stay a while?”

“No, please feel free too.”

Steve Rogers watched the video Clint had sent him at least ten times before replying, and telling Clint to bring Dorothy back with him. Now all he had to do was tell Bucky that his baby sister was alive. Hopefully Buck was having a good day, Steve thought just before entering their shared apartment.

“Hey Pal, I made lunch.” Bucky said.

Good Day! Today was a good day for him, well at least there was that.

Steve smiled, “Thanks,” He walked over taking the offered plate and sat down at the counter.

Now Bucky Barnes was not the same man he had been during the war and he may not have remembered everything but he did remember Steve’s facial expressions. “What’s wrong?”

Steve looked at his best friend, “Nothing is wrong.”

“Your face says otherwise.”

Steve put his phone on the counter and slid it to Bucky, “Clint was called out to Las Vegas on an identification job. This is what he found.”

Bucky picked up the phone then hit play. “That Dot,” He whispered before the audio started, “That can’t be her Steve! She died, my family died.”

Steve nodded, “Whoever it is has a lot of information.”

Bucky paused the video and ran back a section, “Why Las Vegas?”

“I was being sent to live with my real father.”

Bucky paused the video.

“What?” Steve asked him.

“In all the stuff about us in the books and all does it ever say Dorothy is only my half sister?”

“Jarvis?” Steve asked.

“No Sirs there is never a reference to Dorothy Barnes being Mr. Barnes half sister.” The AI responded.

“Right, cause she’s not Pal.” Steve answered, “She got it wrong.”

“No Steve, she got it right. I remember my parents fighting about it.” 

James Rhodes was an Airman, veteran, superhero, and best friend of Tony Stark since college. He’d been through and seen a lot in all that time, what he never expected to see was his best friend suddenly rambling and knocking on his door in the middle of the night dragging him onto a plane to Alaska.

Hearing footsteps Rhodey stirred from his spot on the couch where he’d been catching a much needed nap. “You want a drink? I need a drink.” Tony’s voice sounded.

Rhodey rubbed at his eyes then looked at his watch, “It’s eight in the morning Tony. Are you gonna tell me why we suddenly flew to Alaska?”

“We’ll have a bottle of Champagne.” Tony told him and walked towards the bar.

“No we won’t.” Rhodey countered then noticed the massive beast next to a teenage girl currently staring at the stripper pole in the middle of the room.

“Oh yeah that’s a support beam.” Tony lied.

“Seriously Tony?”

The girl rolled her eyes and Tony smiled.

“Lena, meet Rhodey, he’s my best friend, Rhodey this is Lena, my niece.”

“You’re an only child Tony.”

“I thought so too, apparently not, we’ll do a DNA test in New York. Ever been to New York?”

Lena nodded as she walked over and took a seat at the table. The beast next to her curled up at her feet seemingly going to sleep.

Tony walked over setting down three glasses on the small table, then popped the cork off the bottle of champagne and poured.

“Tony, she's not old enough to drink.” Rhodey reminded his friend.

Tony looked at Lena, “How old are you?”

She showed him ten fingers then seven.

“Seventeen, almost old enough for most of Europe, I’ll take.” He smiled, “Have a drink.”

Lena picked up her glass taking a sip as Rhodey sighed at his friend's antics.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

To say Lena was awed by the Avengers’ Tower would be correct and also a lie. The tower was impressive and of grand human design but Lena had been to Olympus and New Rome, little compared to that kind of beauty in her mind. 

“Impressive right?” Tony asked her.

Lena wrote something on the tablet he’d given her on the plane, “Compensating?” The tablet spoke.

Rhodey let out a laugh.

Tony looked at Lena then shoved open the door to the lab.

“You know what I like her.” Rhodey grinned.

“Bruce you in here?” Tony called.

“Yes.” A man appeared, “Hey guys,” He zeroed in on Lena, “She’s here of her own volition right? You two didn’t grab her from her home or something?”

“No, who do you think we are?” Tony asked him. “Look Doctor I need you to do a DNA test then enter her DNA into the system.”

Bruce grabbed a cheek swab and walked over, “I have to swab your cheek, it won’t hurt, just need you to-,”

Lena grabbed the swab from his hand and stuck it in her mouth swabbing for DNA then handed it back. She typed, “Yeah I passed Bio Doc.”

He smiled then walked away.

“Hey where is everyone?” Rhodey asked. “Oh yeah, Lena this is Bruce Banner, Banner, Stark’s naive Lena.”

“Didn’t know you had siblings Tony. Nat to the Maximoffs on a mission, Clint is in Vegas, Steve and Bucky are down stairs, and Thor is on Asgard.”

“Mission,” Lena typed out.

All three men looked at her, “The Avengers.” Bruce said.

“We fought aliens in the middle of Manhattan,” Tony told her, “Iron Man, Captain America? Thor god of thunder?”

Lena shook her head.

“See that wasn’t so bad was it?” Clint asked.

“Never again!” Dorothy told him, “I do not like that.”

“Sorry Kid was the fastest way back here.”

She stopped and looked up at the hulking building that hadn’t been there last time she was, “Agent, you asked me what year it was. What year is it?”

“2015.”

Emotions overwhelmed Dorothy as she was led into the building then an elevator. Up and Up and it never ended until it did right around the time the doors opened Dorothy was about to cry from the realization her whole family was dead. 

She sniffled then saw the man standing there in slacks and a collared shirt, “Steve?”

He smiled, “Dorothy.”

“What are you, oh god did the drugs make you never age?”

Steve smiled at the curious teenager he’d not seen in over seventy years. “It's a long story but the short version is I got frozen and missed a whole lot of time. Come on let’s talk about it in the lab.”

“Lab?”

“I just need to make sure you’re you. I promise it won’t hurt.”

Dorothy was hesitant but it was Steve, she trusted him. Quickly she followed him. There was a room full of things she’d never seen before let alone had imagined. On instinct she reached out grabbing Steve’s arm and staying close.

Steve looked down as Dorothy grabbed his arm then smiled at her. “It’s not as scary as it looks I promise.” He told her. “Hey.”

Tony, Bruce, and Rhodey stopped their conversation, “Capsicle!” Tony grinned, “Wait why do you have a teenage girl?”

“Dorothy this is, Bruce Banner, James Rhodes, and Tony Stark. This is Dorothy, I was hoping Bruce could tell me if she was who I thought she was. With uh science.”

“It’s called a DNA test.” Bruce said, “Sure.”

Steve watched as Banner gently swabbed Dorothy’s cheek then brought it over to his table doing a few things. Where the hell was Bucky, not that Steve wanted him to rush his therapy session but he kind of wanted him too. 

The door opened Bucky coming in quietly, he nodded to Steve before looking over the girl claiming to be his little sister.

There was a beep and Bruce looked at the computer, “Okay and what am I running this against? Have a name for me?” Bruce asked.

Bucky stepped up, “Mine.”

Dorothy looked at the long haired man whose face she couldn’t see, he’d sounded familiar. And yet by looking at him she had no idea who he was.

“Why Robo Cop?” The man named Tony asked.

“We may be related.” The man answered.

“What?” Dorothy asked. Who could she be related to? Who was this guy? Why did her arm hurt so bad?

It took everything Bucky currently had not to turn around and look at his little sister in that moment.

The door opened and Steve turned to look as a blonde teenage girl came in, “Hey Kid sorry but this room is off limits. How did you get in here?” He asked.

The girl paused the water bottle halfway to her mouth then lowered it and typed on the tablet in her other hand, “Who are you? GI Chippendales?”

Tony, Rhodey, and Bucky all let out a laugh at that. “Steve, meet Lena.” Bruce told him. “She’s Tony’s guest.”

Steve knew the girl had insulted him yet he hadn’t understood it and couldn’t feel offended at it properly, he needed to look up chippendales later.

The computer beeped, “Okay, congratulation Tony it’s a niece,” Bruce said then looked at the second result, then looked at Bucky, “It’s a match, twenty five percent but it’s a match.”

“Wait,” Tony said, “Are you telling me Robo Cop has a half sister, who's alive and a teenager? How is that possible?”

“Half sibling?” Dorothy mumbled.

Bucky turned and looked at her.

“Bucky?” She asked, “No, no cause you died.”

“No he didn’t he was presumed dead and I found him.” Steve said, “He was frozen too.” He didn’t have to explain the complications to her.

Dorothy could suddenly hear her heartbeat and the blood rushing in her body. Suddenly strong hands grabbed her and she was spun around and her legs hit something hard. She stumbled leaning back as the other girl’s face was mear centimeters from her own. Nervously she bit back her breath holding it as the other girl hovered over her, pressure on her chest, terrifying eyes staring straight into her own with a soft expression.

“Breath,” A tender smokey yet smooth voice whispered.

Dorothy let out the breath she’d been holding then pulled in a long deep one calming herself down.

The girl stepped back and the pressure lifted.

Bucky snarled, lunging towards the girl who pushed Dorothy into a table and put a hand on his baby sister’s chest. Stark moved to and grabbed him. The girls just stood there as he shook off Stark.

Suddenly Dorothy let out gasp before taking a deep breath and the blonde stepped back taking her hand off.

“What did you just do to her?” Steve asked harshly.

The girl typed something out, “She was having a panic attack and was going to pass out if she kept breathing like that. I got her to hold her breath, it can stop a panic attack.”

Dorothy grabbed at her left forearm, it hurt, it hurt alot. “Dorothy are you alright?” Bucky asked.

"You good?" The woman's voice asked.

Dorothy looked around but none else seemed to hear the voice. However there was only one other girl in the room, slowly Dorothy looked at her. 

“Can you hear me?” The disembodied voice asked, the same one that had told her to breath. The girl's face changed. “You can. Don’t answer you’ll look insane they can’t hear me.”

“Dot?” Bucky asked.

“Uh yeah.” She told them.

“Okay, well let us know if you feel like that again. Are you hungry?” Steve asked.

“Yes.” Dorothy answered.

“Guess awkward family dinner it is.” Rhodey smirked. “Weird that you’d both get teenage girls as relatives on the same day.”

Sitting at the table eating pizza, Dorothy smiled, this was something she knew and liked. She looked around noticing her brother and Steve in a conversation and the other men also were busy talking. Leaning over to the girl next to her she tapped her gently.

“Can you explain now?” She whispered. “Why don’t they hear you?”

The girl bit into her slice of pizza, “Mist, it’s a magical force that hides magic and other things of such nature from regular people for the most people. You can hear be because you see through the mist. My necklace is magic, it gives me my voice.”

“I don’t understand.” She whispered.

“You can see through the mist because you’re a demigod. Your parents one is mortal and one is a god. Which one I'm not sure of yet, surprised you made it this long with out knowing you were a demigod in the first place.”

“I’m not-,”

“Weird things happen to you right? You see things other people don’t? Things that shouldn’t be real?”

How could she know these things? “I’m bad luck,” Dorothy whispered.

“No, you’re a demigod."

Dorothy looked around, “What about you?”

“My father is Zeus. He’s the king of the gods, and god of thunder he rules the skies.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m Lena. Look if you want I can help you with all this.”

“Yes.”

“Okay before we leave the table I want to go over a few rules of living here.” Steve said and both girls looked over. “Don’t touch the weapons, no weapons of any kind, if we tell you do something do it, tell us if you’re hurt, don’t make Bruce angry, don’t kick anyone, don’t go in the lab without permission, if you have a problem tell us, if you want to have people over ask first, if you leave the tower tell one of us first and be back by the time it gets dark out, no hacking, and don’t touch the poptarts.”

“Yeah like you could even tell if I were carrying weapons.” Lena’s voice sounded.

Dorothy glanced over and saw a weird circular blade attached to Lena’s hip.

“And remember some of these rules are only in place until Pepper gets back.” Tony cut in.

“I hope you don’t mind sharing with us.” Bucky said.

“No.” Dorothy answered looking around the bedroom, “Nothing like Brooklyn though is it? We might as well be halfway around the world.”

“It’s not all bad, no matter how weird it is at first.” He told her.

“Okay this place is empty since Thor is not around, hope you don’t mind sharing.” Tony told Lena.

She looked around the huge apartment with a very open floor plan, “No.” She typed. “I have this whole place to myself?”

“Until Point Break comes back, yeah. I had the room just through there prepped while we flew back from Alaska. There are clothes and stuff, if you need anything, just let Jarvis know and I’m upstairs in the penthouse okay?”

Lena nodded.

Tony followed her into her new room just to be sure. He smiled at the look of pure awe on her face as she turned to look around the room then stopped at the windows staring out at the city.

“Night Lena.”

“Night Tony.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Kid, you ready to go?” Tony called.

Lena shut the fridge and nodded. 

“You have your books? Pens? Tablet? Cell phone?”

“Yes,” The tablet answered, “Even packed my own lunch.”

“Mr. Stark there is a call coming in from Lena’s new school.” Jarvis said.

“What?” Tony asked, then picked up the phone.

Lena was sitting in the Principal’s office patiently waiting. The door opened an older heavy set man coming in. “Young lady what are you doing here?” he asked as he leaned down on the desk.

I was sent here, Lena wrote down then showed him.

“I’ll have none of that lip!” he snapped. “You were sent here because little girls like you are trouble. Such a vulgar deformation! We have a strict policy on things like this.” He straightened up.

Lena rolled my eyes, You want to have your assistant come measure my skirt? She thought. 

Suddenly a crack then sharp stinging on her cheek had Lena blinking. 

The man moved grabbing her face hauling Lena to her feet, “Stupid little spoiled brats like you never listen until someone beats it into you.” He hissed. 

Getting a leg up Lena kicked him back, sending him off herself. There was a crash and she looked over to see the lamp on the floor.

Walking into the office Tony smiled, “Hi can I help you?” The receptionist asked with a sultry grin.

“I’m here about my-,” There was a crash in the office behind the receptionist making Tony look over.

The receptionist got up and knocked on the door, “Sir?”

The door opened an older man standing there, “Not to worry Miss. Addams, I’ve accidentally rolled my chair over the cord to my desk lamp is all. Also I’ll be needing a new desk lamp.”

“Mr. Stark is here to see you.” She told him.

“Mister Stark your Niece is in violation of the dress code. Correct this.” He bitched. “She is suspended for the rest of the week.”

“For a dress code violation?” Tony asked him.

“Discipline starts at home. I suggest you try it before your niece gets herself into real trouble.” He stepped back, “Your uncle is here.”

Lena came out hurrying over to Tony, he was still confused as they left.

It didn’t take long to get out of the school and to the car. Getting in Tony started it and drove away from the school.

“I’m still unclear on what the violation is.”

“My tattoo.”

“You’re what?” He asked as they stopped at a light. He glanced over her and noticed a bit of purple peeking out from under her skirt. He looked back to her face and the reddening mark on her cheek. A horn honked behind them. Tony looked back at the road and started driving., “What happened to your cheek?”

Lena didn’t answer.

“Did he hit you!”

She nodded.

Tony was furious at this news. “Lena I’m sorry I’ll find you a new school and-,”

The tablet cut him off, “I’m fine, it’s not the first time some guy decided to smack me around.”

Tony’s knuckles turned white on the steering wheel as he drove.

No one had seen Lena since she’d come back from school, actually the first to find her was Peitro Maximoff. Having just landed after a nearly day long trip in a Quinjet he needed to run, so instead of going to his room and resting he went straight to the gym. Peitro was many things, the main one being fast but if distracted his speed tended to make him, well, just about the most uncoordinated person in the world.

Tearing into the gym at a lightning pace Peitro was promptly distracted when he caught sight of a leggy blonde on a treadmill and tripped over his own feet, sending him to the ground. He rolled into the edge of the boxing ring before stopping.

Groaning Peitro shifted getting to his feet, he looked at the blonde to find her staring over her shoulder at him unimpressed. She turned her head back and continued running.

Fine then! He walked to the machine next to her and turned it on beginning his run. He glanced at the screen of hers to see where she was then increased his own to match.

Running he noticed her look over at him again then increased her own.

He smirked then did the same. His smirk turned to a grin when the girl looked over and smiled at him. This continued for a while.

When the girl finally finished up her run Peitro stopped his. “That was fun Printessa.” 

She looked at him and nodded then picked up a tablet typing on it, “Let me know if you ever want to go a real run,” The tablet spoke.

He frowned, “Why do you speak through that?” He pointed to the tablet.

“I do not have the ability to speak, so I use this.”

Peitro wasn’t quite sure what to do with that, but he smiled again, “I am Peitro.”

“Lena.” She smiled back.

“Miss. Stark, Mr. Maximoff dinner is ready if you are hungry.” Jarvis informed the two.

“You are a Stark?” Peitro asked.

Lena nodded then typed, “Apparently didn’t know until a week ago.”

“Wanda, Natasha, Pietro meet Dorothy Barnes and Lena Stark, they live with us now, Wanda, Nat, and Peitro are part of the team.” Steve introduced the girls to the three Avengers. “Lets eat.”

They moved to the table.

Tony walked over, “Hey Kid,”

Lena looked at him.

“Here.” He passed her a beer.

She took it from him, Tony took the chance to put a bracelet on her wrist, she looked at him.

“Instead of the tablet cause that’s kind of hard to lug around and whip out. Just twist,” He turned her wrist quickly and a holographic keyboard appeared on her forearm, “And type.”

Lena tapped a few letters, “Hello.”

Tony smiled as Lena did.

“Can I change the voice settings?”

“Sure I can do it in the lab after dinner.” Tony told her.

“Thank you.”

He nodded, “Hey where did you go when we got back? I couldn’t find you.”

“The gym, after I showered.”

“I was thinking maybe you should take some self defence classes from the team.”

“Tony,”

“I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“I’ll think about it.” 

Tony watched Lena look around his lab with curiosity, she was one strange kid to mature. “Okay what do you want the voice to sound like?”

Lena brought over a tape recorder.

“Old school.” He took it and played the recording.

“What is that? Are you recording me?” And a smokey, whiskey smooth voice came out.

There was a laugh, “I just want proof.”

“Proof of what?”

“What you said.” The other girl’s voice said, “Here say it into the recorder.”

There was a low laugh then a yelp and the sound of mattress springs.

Tony looked at Lena and saw the saddened look on her face and stopped the recording. “You want to sound like the first voice or the second?”

Lena held up her index finger.

“Sure do you have more tapes? It would help. Oh and I need the bracelet, just for tonight.”

Lena took it off and put it on the desk with a shoe box full of tapes.

“I’m on it kid.”

Lena nodded to him then walked away with a yawn hidden behind her hand.

Tony watched her leave then hit play on the recording, “Alright you want proof? I love you Asha Daniels. Happy?”

“Yes. Do you want proof?”

“I don’t need it, I have you.” Then the audio stopped.

“Jarvis, run a search on Asha Daniells, cross check with Yalena Jacobs.” Tony ordered. 

“There are no records of Yalena Jacobs after she was born until she was in the hospital last week.”

“Wait what? No school, no doctor, nothing?”

“Nothing Sir, I did find records of Carina Jacobs, Warren Jacobs, and their sons. According to their tax records the Jacobs only had two children, their sons.”

“Run a deeper scan.”

“I have found an obituary for Yalena Araceli Jacobs, from December 2000. According to the Obituary Yalena fell off the family’s dock and drowned it was assumed her body was washed away by the currents. I did find records of Asha Daniells here in New York, she died last year on a camping trip in Canada, she drowned.”

  
  



End file.
